Vale's Dark Knight
by starkidcali45
Summary: Vale is a corrupt kingdom. Full of crime and parents who get mugged and shot in alleyways. Who will rise to stop this corruption, and end the criminal underworld? The Batman. This series will replace all characters in the Dark Knight trilogy with RWBY characters and one OC. Leave anything you'd like below!


Vale was a corrupt city, ruled the by mob. Judges were bribed, cops were spies, and people were mugged every day. One of the few good citizens were the Ragnaroks. They were a wealthy family who had centered their company in the great kingdom of Vale. They established a new transportation system, a central hub, and began to bring down crime. But all White Knights must fall.

After leaving an opera, Silas Ragnarok took a shortcut with his family through an alleyway. Halfway through, a man dashed into their way, and demanded their wallets. After agreeing to his demands, the man also demanded his wife's pearls. At this point, Silas attempted to disarm the man. A gunshot rang, then another. The Ragnaroks lay there on the ground, as Silas whispered to his son, Pirus, "Don't be afraid, son. Never be afraid."

That night, the last of Gotham's hope was mugged an shot in alleyway. At the police office, Pirus sat there in a dead silence. He sat like that until one of the few good cops left in the city entered the room. Phyrrah Nikos was a rookie, but perhaps the most just person there. She squat down, and wrapped his father's coat around Pirus. "Don't worry, son. We got him."

The next few weeks were dark, and filled with tears. His only comfort was his butler, Winfred. He would take care of the boy until he was older. During his teenage years, Pirus connected with one of his old friends, Ruby Rose. She was to be off to law school soon, but they both wanted to see the trial of Joe Chill, the murderer of the Ragnaroks. After he was proved not guilty, a hitman of the mob ran to him and said, "Torchwick says Hi," and shot him. After this vicious attack, Ruby brought Pirus to Roman Torchwick's favorite bar.

Pirus went in, and took a seat with Torchwick. Roman said, "You got a lot a' guts kid. You see him? That's a judge, and that's an attorney, and they wouldn't have a problem with me blowin' your head off right here." He pointed his cane directly at Pirus's chest. Still staring directly into his eyes, he said, "I'm here to show you that not everyone is afraid of you." "Kid, I run this town because of fear! You just haven't realized it yet. Get him out of here." Two goons grabbed him by the shoulders and tossed him out on the streets.

Seven years pass, and Pirus wakes up in the cold prison that had been his home for the past six months. He entered the line for breakfast as one of the larger men came up before him. "You chose to come to hell, and I'm the devil." The man punched Pirus across his jaw, knocking him into the wall. After getting back up, Pirus slammed his elbow into the man's face, and whirling into a rib kick, knocking him over the railing. Another prisoner charged, only to get his arm snapped and then used like a ram to send him and four others sprawling into the mud.

Pirus launched into battle, slamming his fists into the sides of these criminals. He grabbed an arm and threw the man across the field into the others. Guards fired their weapons in the air, and began to pull him away. "Protection!" He yelled, "I don't need protection!" "Not for you, for them!"

Pirus was tossed to the floor of solitary to hear a woman's voice. "I often wonder at the riches found in darkness." The voice was soft and mellifluous. Pirus grunted, "I thought solitude was the point of solitary. Who are you?" A woman came out of the shadows, She wore a white buttoned coat and a bow on top of her raven-black hair, which was down to her waist. Her eyes stared into Pirus's and simply stated, "My name is simply Glynda. I speak for Blake Belladonna. Do you know the legends?"

Pirus crawled over to some support from the wall, and murmured, "Master warrior, mercenary, supposedly immortal." She smiled. "She uses deception and theatricality. Powerful weapons against criminal minds. She knows of you, as a man like you is either here by choice, or he is truly lost."

"Blake Belladonna can offer you a path, Pirus. There is a rare purple flower that grows on the eastern slopes. Pick one of these flowers and bring it to the top of the mountain. If you do do, you may find what you are looking for." Pirus stood up, as Glynda faced the door, "And what am I looking for?" She turned and whispered, "Purpose."

The next day, Pirus was flung out of a truck, and rolled to the soft grass. He stood up and realized the true nature of his test. The mountain was HUGE and covered in snow. Pirus walked up a small hill, and found the patch of the flowers. He picked one up, and put it his small pack.

His trek was long and treacherous, and he almost died more times than he could count. Cold winds stung his face, and his feet were absolutely covered in blisters. After a week's worth of travel, he found a building, almost completely hidden. He knocked on the door, only to have it be opened by an unseen person. He went inside, ready for to take the path of justice.


End file.
